Back Home
by HiddenSunrise24
Summary: England is waiting for America at the airport to return home from war. When Canada arrives and America still hasn't returned what will the pair think. Will the American ever return or will England be broken hearted. Crap summery I know. Established USUK with a little PRUCAN.


**Back Home**

A/N: I'd just like to say a big thank you to all you guys who read and reviewed my first two one shots! It seriously made me smile a lot to know that you guys liked them so here's another one-shot.

The main paring is USUK but PRUCAN is also there as well.

This probably isn't accurate because I wrote this a long time ago but I wasn't aiming for accuracy so please don't yell at me for getting inaccurate.

Reviews are loved!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Hetalia

It should have been like any other lonely day at England's house. He should have been sat on his couch watching multiple DVD's and even read a book; anything to distract his forever wondering mind. However today was different; He had called up long-time fremeny France to come over and help and to England's surprise he came willingly, wanting nothing in return. He had worked all morning in England's kitchen under his watchful eye preparing the perfect meal for two. The table was all set with a candle stick in the middle and rose petals scattered over the white table cloth, England thought it was all too much but France had insisted it was just right for the occasion. It wasn't anything special like a birthday or an anniversary but something much more important. America was supposed to be coming home from war today and England wanted everything to be perfect for his return. For him not to know about England's sleepless nights; for him not to know about the days where England cried himself to sleep; For him to not know how England thought about him every hour of every day and had trouble to even work through his days without America. He wanted all that to be kept from him, so he wouldn't worry. It had been almost a year without America but his love for the American had never faltered. Never once had he thought twice about his feelings for America, never once had he thought of anyone else. This past year without him had been hell for England; he never forgot the look on the American's face when they were torn from each other, when he was dragged to the airplane that took him to war.

England sighed as he wondered into the living room and traced his fingers over a photo of America in his military uniform he had been sent. America was smiling and in the email it was attached to it had said how much he was missing England but how much he was proud to be serving his country. It had brought yet another tear to England's eye but the photo was beautiful. America's blue eyes sparkled like the afternoon sky and he was saluting to the camera an American flag tied around his bicep. It made England proud to know he was fighting for his country but at the same time broke his heart that they had to be separated.

"Angleterre ?" England was brought out his thoughts and turned his back on the photo to see France stood in the doorway undoing his apron. His blonde hair was tied back with a blue ribbon and his blue eyes smiled towards England. "Are you crying?" England didn't even realise a small tear had rolled down his cheek as he had been staring at the photo. He shook his head and wiped his eyes before couching to cover it up.

"Of course not…Now dinner?"

"It's all finished, you just have to get it out the oven or reheat it depending on the time you both get home" the French man explained as England nodded his head.

"T-Thank you France this is truly one of the nicest things you've ever done for me"

"I understand the circumstances, I wouldn't have said no would I? What would Canada think of me if I were to ignore you like that?" France smiled before folding his apron up and holding it under his arm. He stepped over to England and gently hugged him before heading to the door. "Good luck Angleterre" He shouted as the door shut.

"Good bye France"

England quickly changed his outfit after France had left into something smarter; a white shirt and light green checked sweater vest over the top. It wasn't his most smart of attire but he was only going to the airport he couldn't be too fancy. After hurrying around the entire ground floor England made it to the door slipping his wallet in his back pocket and holding his car keys in one of his hands. His stomach was lurching as the nerves set in but he ran out the house anyway and drove all the way to the airport calming his nerves by listening to the radio. By the time he reached the airport and parked he was slightly early but that gave him enough time to buy a cup of tea and relax. He found a seat and enjoyed reading while sipping at his cup of tea for a while… that was until he finished his cup of tea and got bored of his book.

"The flight from Afghanistan has just landed, please make way for passengers" An announcement echoed around the area where England was sitting. Instantly like many others he raced to stand closer to the door but not to close so others could find their own families. The blonde stood all by himself pulling at the sleeve of his shirt as other families stood around nervously eager to see their missing member. The Brit's breath suddenly got faster as his heart rate increased, nerves taking over.

Would they get home in time for dinner?

Would America still love him?

Would America actually be on the other side of the terminal?

England refused to think his last thought and shook it out his head. Slowly the terminal doors opened and men in military uniforms walked out towards their families who screamed with joy. England watched happily for the other people a small smile working its way across his face as he felt their happiness. Slowly the people around England disappeared and the men coming out the terminal stopped as England's emerald eyes searched frantically for his America. Small tears stung his eyes as he watched the last family walk away with their beloved solider. England reached up and slowly grasped the dog tag chain that was around his neck, he was wearing two; one America had bought him that said his name engraved in silver, the other was America's that had his name engraved into it. He had given it to England last year before he went to war and England hadn't taken it off since.

"Arthur?" England turned around hopeful but all he saw was America's brother Canada. Using their human names was best at a time like this where members of the public were around. His violet eyes were full of hope until they saw Arthur stood alone. Arthur's eyes met Canada and he shook his head as a small tear fell from his eyes, streaking his pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Matthew" He muttered as Matthew turned away looking in to other direction so Arthur couldn't see his tears.

_**CRACK**_

Arthur heard his own heart break as it sunk in his America hadn't come out, hadn't come home. All that hard work, gone. Just as Arthur was about to break down something caught his attention.

"Artie?" instantly recognising the nickname Arthur's head turned back to the terminal where America was stood in full military uniform. He was smiling his Hollywood smile and his clear blue eyes were locked onto Arthur, who stood in shock for a second. That was until he broke down into a fit of tears and ran at Alfred who threw his bag down and ran across the gap to Arthur, picking him up into a tight hug and spinning around as they met in the middle. England's arms locked around America's neck tight holding him as he cried heavily into his shoulder.

"Y-You idiot I thought y-you… you…" England couldn't finish his sentence as he buried his face into Alfred shoulder even more. Alfred pulled back as he held Arthur down in front of him. He cupped Arthur's face in his large hands and gently rubbed the tears streaming down the Brit's face with his thumbs just as one of his own tears escaped his eyes.

"I missed you so much Arthur" Alfred smiled before leaning in and kissing the smaller nation who gladly returned the kiss, one of his hands holding the back of the American's neck the other running through his shining golden hair. Once they parted Arthur pressed his face into Alfred's chest as Alfred kissed his head.

"I-I missed y-you so god damn much A-Alfred…" He cried into Alfred's chest just as Matthew came into Alfred's line of vision over Arthur. He was being held in the arms of Prussia his back to Alfred. The American frowned at the scene before Prussia's teary red eyes locked onto America, widening as he did.

"M-Matt?" the Prussian whispered and spun Matthew around in his arms to see his brother as Arthur moved and stood at America's side. Canada's tear filled violet eyes widened as he saw his brother before another set of tears ran down his face and he ran into his brother. England laughed through his tears as Prussia came over and put an arm around the smaller nation's shoulders.

"I knew he'd be okay" he smiled at Canada and America in each other's arms. England smiled and watched happily as he wiped his eyes before the brothers separated both with eyes filled to the rim with tears. As one ran down Alfred's face Arthur ran into Alfred again and kissed him with all he had, holding the taller countries' face in his hands. America remained still for a moment out of shock before instantly returning the kiss as Canada and Prussia kissed each other gently before standing beside each other, hand in hand.

"Welcome home America"


End file.
